The One
by cyra bourne
Summary: Sometimes the truth can be deciving like looking into the mirror.
1. Default Chapter

The Chronicles

Author: Blaze

Renting: PG-13

Paring: Neo/ OFC And Smith/ OFC

Summary: The Truth can be much different if you gaze upon the mirror of your soul.

Introduction:

She gazed upon the mirror at the person before her. She was the same as she was but something was different. Something was missing in her gaze. Her eyes were emotionless though they were bright with the life and rich color of the emeralds but nothing more. High cheekbones, fair and cold face flawless and white and soft shaped lips the color of the soft rose revealed the person of the great beauty. She was more the beast than the beauty in to being with, for she felt nothing and for being completely emotionless.

She was an agent of the secret service the one and only one who had managed to pass the training session. She worked as the assistant first then later as the agent did until the one assignment completely changed her stance and made her to feel emotions again. And it was when she was set to work at the file dealing with the certain individual known as Thomas Anderson, a man who went as the hacker at night under the name Neo. The man that she was forced to keep her eyes on. And kill him at any sight of the danger, but she could not.

She rebel her nature going against her superior and with that it sealed her fate to be once more human to feel and not to act as the machine. And all had began with him, the man named Neo who had found her and changed her life from the emotionless agent to the human with the feelings and thoughts capable to love and to be loved in the return.

I am Cyn and this is my story for anyone who desires to hear it cause I know this would be a long one to listen but I am not afraid anymore to tell it to you. So if you are ready and seating comfortably then we can start for I am going tell my life story only once and that is it now.

CH: 1- No Name

The day began like any other. Flanna spent the quiet morning typing upon her computer and working on her paper work, until her eyes fell on the file she had not seen it before. Usually her superior would inform her about the new assignment but today was different. Opening the file she gazed upon the picture of the young man gazing back at her with innocent deep brown eyes that let her breathless for a moment. Flanna felt like strange feeling passed through her own being but she quickly gained her composure as the agent and with her face that was complete mask she kept working and reading what the file was offering about this man named Thomas Anderson. She was in the middle of the reading of the file when the she heard the tap of the footfalls coming behind her, then she heard the knock at the half-open door of her office.

"Come in, " Flanna spoke her eyes still focused at the file she was reading.

"Agent Darlian?" she recognized the voice that belonged to one of the agents known as agent Johnson." Smith wants to see you; it is something dealing with the file you are working on.

"Where is he?" Flanna stood up and gathered the file then and leaving her computer at the sleeping mode she turned around to face agent Johnson.

"In his office," Johnson spoke." I will take you there."

"I can go there on my own, agent Johnson. Even though I am human it is does not mean that I need you as my backup."

"Fine," and with that the other agent left saying nothing else as Flanna made her way toward the office that belonged to her superior.

Walking down the hallway she finally came up to the door that belonged to her superior Agent Smith. Checking her posture she took a deep breath then knocked at the door.

"Come in," she heard the clear and emotionless voice behind the door and she opened the door slipping inside.

Opening the door, Flanna slipped inside and then closed the door behind her wondering why her superior wanted to see her.

" You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, how is the search proceeding?" Smith turned from his usual spot by the window.

"I am working to find out what he is doing under the code name Neo, otherwise as Thomas Anderson he is clean."

"Do so and find out quickly, I do not want to loose him to Morpheus."

"As you wish." Flanna turned to leave but Smith stopped her again.

" Do whatever you need to find about this man, I will not loose him to the rebels not this time."

"Understood."

Flanna walked out from the office and closed the door behind her heading back to her working place. She sat down gazing at the file wondering who this man was and why he was tied to Morpheus? Her workday was coming to the end and once she was out from the building and in her car she allowed her human personality to take over once more. She was no longer the agent but simple human like any other. She was using the cover as the student at the last year of the law school and no one suspected her, as the agent and no one knew who she really was? Returning to her home she sat at her computer and began to type using her hacker's code name:

Cyn. She found several messages but one particular got her attention from someone named the

_Red Queen:_

_"What is the Matrix?"_

"Who was the Red Queen?" She wondered as she read the message.

Leaving her computer to run Flanna now Cyn stood up and got something to eat. She looked very much like any other human but a human with no memory of the past. Then the knock at the door broke the silence and she walked to open finding another man wearing dark leather clothes facing her up with his dark sunglasses.

"You are late."

"There was some trouble in the traffic, do you have the disc?" the man spoke.

"Do you have a money?"

"Four grand it was the price right?" the man spoke handling the money to her.

"Wait here," Cyn took the money and walked back into her apartment and closed the door behind her.

In the box she kept hidden in the floor she pulled the box containing the discs with the illegal programs and software. Pulling the one that was bearing the name Ice Dale she closed the box and returned it to the right place then walked back to the man handling the disc.

"If you get caught using this," she warned him.

"Do not worry, you do not exist." The man spoke.

"Right," she nodded.

The unknown man pulled another disc handling it to her.

" Something from the Hades, I am not sure what is it inside but I am sure you can encrypt the code."

"That would not be a problem. When he wants it back?"

"He does not need it, is it a gift for you from him for a good job."

"So be it. Give my thanks to Hades." And with that she closed the door returning back to her computer and placing the disc inside she began to scan the program and encrypted message.

That evening Cyn decided to go for the drink in the nearby place. Around her the crowd danced and the music was more than loud but she was not here to dance, she was here for the business. She sat there in the dark corner eyes wondering around as her eyes fell upon the young man who stood out from the place the same way as she was. Cyn immediately knew that this was a hacker or something like that. The power she felt in him was blinding and he took the breath away from her. The way stood and way he carried for himself in this dark place she knew he was not just a simple man to begin with.

"Who are you?" She whispered.

CH: 2- Stranger

The man stared back at her the power pouring from his every pore toward her. He was handsome and he moved slowly among the crowd barely looking at anyone as his eyes were focused back at her. She watched as he moved past her and took the seat at the nearby table. She admired the way he moved and the power and mystery that it was around him covering him like the shield. The man was aware of her watching his every move but did nothing to stop it. Cyn looked away as the waitress brought her the glass of wine and took the sip setting the glass down as she began to think about her work. And her position as the agent which she would gladly gave up but she did not know how, and this man perhaps the key to her freedom and way out.

The man gazed back at her but yet he had kept his distance as he watched her every move. Yes, she was pretty and if not beautiful he had to admit. She was quite tall close to the 5,8 feet and quite slender and graceful. Her hands seemed small and her hair was long the color of the burning flame. It was not her beauty that had drew him to her, but her sorrow and sadness in her eyes almond shaped emeralds. He felt himself drowning in those eyes and he was so deeply touched with her grief and wanted to help her. But he knew it might be a risky for them both but he was ready to take that risk to take out her from this world of the illusion and take her to the better place were she might start all over and be happy. Neo shook his head slightly knowing that this might be risky but he had no other choice. He will watch her and perhaps when the time was right he would take her out from this world know as the Matrix.

Cyn gazed over her hand at the silver ring that she was wearing the only case that kept her tied to the humanity. The only thing that had been left to her after her boyfriend was killed but the agents the same ones she was working for. Removing the ring she placed it on the table before her and she knew it was a time for to move on and forget about the past and find the way to get out from here once for all. Then unknown man that passed her table he roughly hit into her back causing the ring to fall from her hand and to bounce out from the table and roll away into the darkness. It kept rolling on past the feet until it reached the table where the mysterious man was seating. Finally it stopped next to his foot and glimmered in the dimlight. Noticing the ring that to whom it belongs to the man stood up and picked it up and walked toward the table where Cyn was seating and slowly approached her.

"Excuse me," Cyn turned her head around seeing that man was close to her and his voice was so soft." I believe this is it yours."

The man placed the ring on the table before her and turned to leave the sadness he saw in her eyes were unbearable to him to handle. The girl nodded her thanks and he returned back to his seat watching as she slipped it back on her finger. Who are you he wondered in the silence? She was different than Trinity and more real or it might seem here in the Matrix for him but he was drown to her he wanted to know more about her she really was? He wanted to bring her out from the Matrix but for now he would watch her and learn who she really was. The man was touched with her sorrow it with her beauty. She was suffering he could see it.


	2. CH:3 Push The Limits

CH:3 - Push The Limits

Cyn accepted the ring and as their fingers had touched she was in complete shock as the electric current passed between them and caused her to grasp in the slight shock. What had just happened?

Who was this guy and why she felt something inside of her that supposed not to be there at all and yet it was. Her work demanded her not to feel at all and yet she found herself like she had just hit into the mirror and it glass shattered all around her in the dance of a silver drops that fell around her opening to the new door of her being.

The place that she was sure that was not there at all. For a momenet she could not speak or say anything for the words seemed to be stuck and no sound came out from her at all. When she finally succumbed back to her senses the mysterious man had disappeared out like a passing shadow that dimmed out the light for a glimpse of a moment and then it was gone.

Still shaked by unknown emotions that she had felt Cyn knew she had to get out from here and fast and could not fitght them at all. She had to escape and tossing money on a table and taking her coat and kept moving away from this place that only caused her even more pain that she was not accustomed to.

Once in the safety of her small appartment, she fought so hard to breathe as she stared to cry without any reason. The tears began to fall and Cyn sat there in the dark corner her back pressed to the door and completely shocked of display of her weakness like someone just opened her heart and released the feelings out to flying as the brids from a crystal cage.

Was it this what Agent Smith told her not do so that emotions are not for her and that only will cause the weakness and her to succumb to the pain that was of her human side and should never be shown, and yet she allowed for the first time to cry eventhough it seemed so strange to her and yet she was acutally doing it.

In her heart she was sure that she would see this man again and it was only a matter of a time and when that happens she will break an ice and walk to him and talk to him wanting to know who this man was and what the hell he had done to her to cause such a turmoil she was now feeling iside of her. Approaching her computer she turned on and began to type into a blank page a simple paragraph she had felt in this moment craving for more for this forbidden emotions that were not allowed to her to taste.

_Aboard of Neb_

Neo gazed at the flowing Matrix code that fell in ribbons of the green code over the computer screen. He was looking for her and he wanted to know why she had left and ran away from him. He wanted to know more about her and he sadness and something about her code that was completely different than he ever seen made him to know more about her and was sure that she was not as any other human for she was more like floating in the Matrix. He was so absorbed in the search that he even did not notice Trinity walking toward him to stand by his chair.

Her blue-green eyes followed the code easly like watching the movie and could see the lives of the people playing before her eyes and most of them were more than boring to her, until her own sight caught the shimmering blue and gold code something she had not seen before and was competely out of a place. Neo also saw that and was sure that it was a girl that he had seen in the bar that night.

They both studied the code and Trinity could sense the eagerness in Neo like he wanted to do something and fast and who ever this code presented she was sure that Neo had found another one that would eventually be unplugged soon. He would do everything even risk everything to pull who ever this was out from the Matrix and of course she will be there to help him in the process and so was Morpheus.

Placing her hand on his shoulder Trinity noticed how tense he was and Neo seemed to shurg under her touch and smile silightly like he was aware of her presence though he never looked over his shoulder to be sure that was her or not. He was completey consumed with the search to find more about this girl. Then, his eyes caught a message displaying on one of the screens and looked up to meet Trinity's eyes.

"That is it her alright I better talk to Morpheus, for I am sure you do not want to have this one to slip out from our fingers." She smiled sightly at him and Neo nodded.

"Do so please but be gentle with Morpheus when you ask him for approval for we can not risk this again and put our crew in the danger."

"At least there is it a hope and something is it telling me that we will do fine and that we have a chance to move on and after all Cypher is it no longer alive." And with that Trinity walked away and left Neo behind who turned around and gazed over the message one last time and it read:

_**"Basic instincts, social life- Paradoxes side by side. Don't submit to stupid rules- Be yourself and not a fool. Don't accept average habits- Open your heart and push the limits."**_


End file.
